Level 3 Cookbook
| image = Image:RO_Cookbook(Level3).png | imagewidth = | caption = The book's info window. | type = Readable Book | effects = Allows the crafting of Level 3 food items. | weight = 1 | source = Cooking Quest | buy = -- | sell = 500 Zeny }} Level 3 Recipes "Enjoy the recipes of this bestseller among housewives and culinary adepts. Have fun!" In-Game Text -A bestseller among Rune-Midgarts housewives! Don't miss this chance to become a master of cooking!- Also a bestseller among family men. Let your wife rest during the weekends. This book teaches you how to cook Level 3 recipes easily! Bomber Steak: The explosive, spicy taste will definitely stimulate your appetite! Ingredients: 4 Meat, 1 Old Frying Pan, 10 Green Herbs, 5 Red Chili, 1 Spicy Sauce Directions: #Tenderize the Meat by pounding the Meat with the back of a Mace. #Grind well-dried Green Herbs and Red Chiles. #Marinate the tenderized Meat in the mixture of Green Herbs and Red Chile. #Heat the Old Frying Pan over medium heat and then add oil and butter. #Sprinkle a little salt on the Meat just before cooking. #Start cooking the Meat in the frying pan on one side. #When one side is well-cooked, sprinkle a little more salt and then turn it over. #Cook the other side of the Meat until it is crisp and dark brown. #Place the steak on a plate, garnish with 3 or 4 Green Herb leaves, and then serve with Spicy Sauce. Honey Herbal Tea: An aromatic tea that leaves behind a refreshing minty breath! Ingredients: 2 Honey, 10 White Herbs, 1 Yellow Spice Dried herbs are usually used to brew herbal tea, but fresh herbs are unusually used in this recipe. Herbs are 90% moisture, so you'll need to use 3 to 4 times more fresh herbs than dried herbs for fuller flavor. If you don't used enough herbs, you can substitute a portion of them with more Yellow Spice. Directions: #Place the herbs into the teapot, pour hot water, and then close the lid. #Infuse the tea for 4 to 5 minutes, especially since you're using fresh herbs. If you're substituting dried herbs, brew for 3 minutes. #Add Yellow Spice and Honey to taste and enjoy. Fruit Mix: Enjoy a crunchy texture of sweet, fresh fruit! Ingredients: 5 Apples, 5 Bananas, 5 Oranges, 5 Strawberry, 1 Yellow Spice Directions: #Rinse Apples, Oranges, and Strawberries. #Skin Apples, Oranges, and Bananas, and cut them into bite-size pieces. Slice the Strawberries in halves. #Place the Apples and Oranges into a long glass and add the Bananas and Strawberries on top of the Apples and Oranges. This is merely a serving suggestion; you can mix the fruit as you please. #Serve the mixed fruit with Yellow Spice sprinkled on top. Tentacle Cheese Gratin: Enjoy the rich taste of gratin made with cheese and smooth Tentacles. Ingredients: 10 Tentacles, 10 Cheese, 5 Yam, 1 Sweet Sauce Directions: #Rinse and skin Yams. Chop the Yams into large squares. #Rinse Tentacles and cut them into 3 to 4-cm lengthwise pieces. #Heat a frying pan over medium heat. #Add oil to the pan and fry the Tentacles. #Add salt and pepper while frying. #Spread butter in a gratin bowl and add the fried Tentacles and cut Yams. #Spread the Sweet Sauce and Cheese on top of the Tentacles and Yams. #Broil in the oven for 10 minutes. Clam Soup: Forget bland taste soup. Now is the time to enjoy a bowl of uniquely sweet Clam Soup! Ingredients: 20 Clam Flesh, 10 Conch, 1 Honey, 1 Sweet Sauce Directions: #Rub and clean Conches under cold water. #Steam the Conches and remove intestines. Slice the cooked Conch flesh into large squares. #Add water and the Conch flesh to a pot and start boiling. #Skim off bubbles from the broth while boiling and filter the broth after it is boiled. #Pour the filtered broth into a pot and add the Clam Flesh and Conch flesh. #Boil the soup and add Honey and Sweet Sauce. Fried Sweet Potato: Cooked and honeyed potato that is soft on the inside and crunchy on the outside! Ingredients: 10 Potatoes, 10 Yams, 1 Sweet Potato, 1 Sweet Sauce Directions: #Clean and rinse Potatoes and Yams. Cut them into bite-size pieces with the skin intact. The Sweet Potato is for relieving your hunger before the dish is done, so eat it while you cook. #Prepare a large pot and pour enough oil to dip the Potatoes and Yams. Heat the oil. #When the oil starts bubbling, add the Potatoes and Yams and fry them until the skin is crisp and golden brown. #Bring the fried Potatoes and Yams out of the oil and place them in a strainer to remove excess oil. #Add 1 TS of cooking oil and 1 Yellow Sauce to a pan. Mix the oil and sauce together. #Add the fried Potatoes and Yams to the pan and boil them down until the sauce and oil mixture is sticky. #Serve the cooked Potatoes and Yams on a plate with black sesame seeds sprinkled on top. See Also *Level 1 Cookbook *Level 2 Cookbook *Level 4 Cookbook *Level 5 Cookbook *Level 6 Cookbook *Level 7 Cookbook *Level 8 Cookbook *Level 9 Cookbook *Level 10 Cookbook External Links *iRO Wiki Database *Divine Pride Database Category:Readable Book